


Team Odd

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil blames his formative days during which he spent hours reading about Captain America and the Howling Commandos for his affection for oddball teams. Or liking how teams become family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Odd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo Amnesty Round 5

Phil thought that his formative years, during which he spent hours reading about Captain America and the Howling Commandos, had developed his affection for oddball teams that came together at the time when their skills were needed the most. The idea of a group of people with different skill sets, who where never intended to become a team (that never would have been chosen by those of higher rank to ever become a team because they didn't work on paper) working together and excelling beyond even the most generous expectations...well, he just loved the whole concept. And it wasn't just because of his childhood fantasies where he dreamed of being a Howling Commando, although they were somewhat to blame. 

Time and time again, whether it had been during those years when he first served as a Ranger, or later in life when he followed Fury into SHIELD, Phil had seen these teams form from accidental circumstances and just _work_ , forming bonds that helped them time and time again.

Phil was reminded of that as he stood waiting for results from his team, watching his scientists at work, as May and Skye–damnit, Daisy– Daisy waited with him. Daisy on left, and May on his right, each of them seeing Fitz and Simmons work together without hesitation or confusion.

“I don't think the molecular structure will hold up to--” Simmons said.

“Wait, instead of acid what if we used an imaging fluid--” Fitz said.

“Oh! Yes! Then we could minimize--”

“Exactly!”

“You know A.C., I think could make a translation app,” Daisy said amused, as she turned to grin at Phil. 

Then Fitz and Simmons became to exchange chemical formulas at a rapid fire rate, bypassing even Phil's shaky understanding of their science talk.

Daisy frowned. “Ooookay. Never mind,” she muttered. “I don't think even Google's translation software could keep up with that.”

“It's okay,” Phil said, leaning close to whisper. “I have a way to get a translation.” He pointedly cleared his throat. “Fitz...Simmons, how close are you to a solution?”

The two scientists' heads came up from where they'd been bowed together over the newest alien artifact they were trying to figure out how to access.

“Almost, sir.”

“We're very, very close.”

“I still say we could blow apart the casing with a shaped charge of C4,” May said lightly. 

Off in a corner, Hunter snickered loudly. 

The wide-eyed horrified expressions on the young SHIELD scientists' faces was pretty funny, Phil admitted mentally. Daisy was snickering into a fist. While May's face was stoically still, as was her default mode, yet the corners of her eyes deepened with amusement as Fitz sputtered. Fitz and Simmons' techno-babble went into overdrive as they turned to Phil, desperately trying to convince him of how very, very bad of an idea that was. 

“I don't think we're at the stage yet,” Phil cut in. “We don't know how the alien tech would react to such a direct attack. Fitz, Simmons, keep trying. Keep me updated.”

“Yes, sir!” 

Phil turned to leave his team behind in the lab, as Daisy leaned over to May. 

“Hmm, maybe I need less a translation app and more of some sort of sciency dictionary.”

“Sciency?” May repeated.

“It's a word!” 

“I think you need to work out how to use a normal dictionary first.”

“Hey!”

End


End file.
